Darlene Darling
Darlene is a characters major and main tritagonist as Rodney second tritagonist that Darlene is a squirrel yellow and as Melissa and Eddie´s formerly friends and have boyfriends Rodney and have son Ricky as members gangs as female help to Melissa as respect. Darlene have respect as boyfriends and school former university ECCU and change from Diana and Bolts as news school university ECCU-Cetec. Darlene her names as Darlene. Appearances Darlene´s Special: Squirrel Girl (Squirrel Boy) (2007-2008, 2008-2009) The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Phineas and Ferb) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-2016 being) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episodes Major Owner Pet Minor Appearances * Every Episodes Minor Owner Pet * Every Episode Minor Owner Show Relative Daphne and Donnie (parents), Darlene´s Relative, Rodney (boyfriend), Ricky and Dania (children), Eddie and Melissa (cousins-in-law), Lennie (nephew), Diana (niece), Jenny (niece-in-law), Nicola (nephew-in-law) Unnamed Great-Nephews and Great-Nieces, Todney and Bonnie (parents-in-law), Unnamed Uncle-in-law, Unnamed Aunts-in-law, Unnamed Cousins-in-law, Unnamed Great-Uncle-in-law, unnamed son and unnamed children (great-great-nephews), Annie (cousin-in-law), Joline (grandmother), Dirck (grandfather) Relationship Rodney her and Rodney as boyfriends loves-interest can still be loves and Darlene likes Rodney feelings to her and Rodney say that Darlene likes Rodney as villain. Eddie her and Eddie as formerly goods friends that Darlene interest to Eddie as goods friends Darlene with her friends Eddie, after Darlene become villain with hero fours friends human, squirrel orange and two dogs. Melissa her and Melissa as formerly friends that Darlene interest to Melissa as friends Darlene with her friends Melissa, after Darlene become villain with hero fours friends human, squirrel orange and two dogs. Gangs her and her formerly friends rest gangs as Melissa is leader, after her villain against hero. Trivial * Darlene appear similars Darlene from Squirrel Boy. * Darlene has eyes white with blues and but not blues normal. * Darlene has crush on Rodney fans. * Darlene is the friends from Melissa. * Darlene is last name Darling. * Darlene likes Rodney. * Darlene and Melissa as best friends. * Darlene appear major role in Movie. * Darlene and Melissa is a friends. * Darlene has mother Daphne. * Darlene is smart that Eileen. * Darlene has hair blonde. * Darlene together her boyfriend Rodney and her friends Melissa and Eddie. * Darlene has parents call Donnie and Daphne. * Darlene is yellow as Margaret Penny. * Darlene say her boyfriend Rodney "with you". * Darlene with Rodney likes party. * Darlene look likes Sherry and Terry. * Darlene with Rodney as antagonist as villain hate Melissa, Eddie, Slinky and Musa * She and her boyfriend Rodney ending Owner Pet major role and being Owner Show minor characters cameo no-speaking and mentioned make minor characters as Darlene and Rodney Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Couple Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Son and Daughter Category:Antagonists Category:Melissa´s enemie Category:Eddie´s enemie Category:Criminal Category:Melissa´s friend Category:Eddie´s friend Category:Slinky´s Friends Category:Musa´s Friends Category:Minor Characters Owner Show Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:Protagonists